world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030914BeauSami
03:45 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:45 -- 03:46 CA: "Hey Sami, could I ask you a few questions?"... 03:46 AA: "Of course." 03:47 CA: "Is it just me, or does this whole thing seem sort of suspicous...?"... 03:48 AA: "Which thing? The pile? The war? The fools in general?" 03:49 CA: "This war and the fools I guess, the pile just seems like a pile of junk with gay porn hidden inside"... 03:50 CA: "I mean, why are they so reluctant to let us speak to the bees?"... 03:51 AA: "Dunno. I guess that's normal if they're going to war." 03:52 AA: "...but I agree they're probably hiding something." 03:53 CA: "I am almost convinced that the bees are the good ones here, infact, I think the fools don't want us to speak to them because they know that we'll choose the bee's side"... 03:53 AA: "Or....I don't know, they don't seem that full of guile." 03:53 AA: "Maybe it's not that they're hiding something as much as they're just kind of....dumb butts? 03:55 CA: "Trust me, I know what you mean"... 03:56 AA: "Anyway, yeah, I'm with you. I'm leaning toward siding with the bees right now." 03:56 AA: "But who knows. Maybe the bees really are buttheads." 03:56 CA: "I'm worried, it seems that some of the others are leaning towards the fool's side prematurely"... 03:57 CA: "Plus Doir and Nate seem to be causing tension, and I don't trust Nate's... stablity"... 03:57 AA: Sami sighs 03:58 AA: "I kind of know what you mean. I'm a little worried about him too." 03:58 CA: "He's already punched Doir, I worry about how it may escalate"... 03:58 CA: "He already almost shot you once"... 03:58 AA: "To be fair, who hasn't wanted to punch Doir once or twice?" 03:58 AA: "Okay, I admit that sounds bad. But it wasn't unjustified." 03:59 CA: "Yeah, don't let him hear you saying that"... 03:59 AA: "But yeah, I know what you mean. If Nate were a troll, I'd say he needs a moirail." 04:00 CA: "That's another thing bugging me, Null keeps trying to pale set me up with Nate"... 04:01 CA: "I mean, sure I'll try and help him, but if I say no the first time you're supposed to stop"... 04:01 AA: "Yeah. If it's making you uncomfortable I'll talk to her about it." 04:03 CA: "That's the worst part, I didn't know what to do so I panicked and 'promised to help Nate fix all his issues'. How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" She says as she buries her head i her hands... 04:05 AA: "Aww. Don't overthink it. I'll help you out in any way I can!" 04:05 AA: "I'll bet Aura would be willing to help too." 04:06 AA: "But....are you even sure he WANTS to have his issues fixed?" 04:06 CA: "I don't know"... 04:06 AA: "Because I don't think we can do anything unless he does." 04:10 CA: "I just feel sort of obligated now, y'know? Like I can't just go over to him "Hey Nate guess what I lied I don't want to help you with your problems surprise!"... 04:10 AA: "Well no, of course not. Promises are important. If you made a promise, you've got to do what you can to keep it." 04:12 AA: "But you didn't promise to fix all his issues, you just promised to HELP fix them. He's the one who has to actually do the fixing." 04:12 CA: "But like you said, what if he doesn't want to fix his problems?"... 04:12 AA: "Well then you'll have to wait until he does. Or give him a reason to want to fix them." 04:12 AA: "Just focus on what you CAN do for now." 04:14 CA: "But what CAN I do?"... 04:18 CA: "Because I don't know"... 04:18 AA: Sami looks abashed. "I uh....I don't really know. All I would know to do is talk to him, but he doesn't seem to come out of his shell much when *I* talk to him." 04:21 CA: "Yeah um..." Beau scratches her head "He doesn't feel... comfortable speaking about personal stuff with you"... 04:21 AA: "Yeah. I got that impression." 04:21 AA: "It's okay. I guess I'm a little much for some people." 04:22 AA: Sami looks a little wistful, but seems to accept it. 04:23 AA: "Is he more okay about talking with you?" 04:24 CA: "I don't know" *shrug* "He sort of implied it, but i don't know"... 04:24 AA: "Well then maybe you'll have better luck than I would. But then again, maybe he's okay talking about it with you BECAUSE you're not the sort who asks." 04:25 AA: "That'd kind of be a Catch-22 though." 04:25 CA: "It could also be that my personality is more similar to his, while yours is a great contrast"... 04:26 AA: "I guess." 04:26 CA: "That of course doesn't mean you'd be a bad moirail"... 04:26 AA: Sami sighs. 04:26 CA: "You just aren't a one size fits all, no one is"... 04:26 AA: "I hope you're right." 04:27 CA: "y'know, I think you'd actualy make the best moirail in this game"... 04:27 AA: "Maenam kind of talked me into trying to be Null's moirail, you know." 04:28 AA: "I think I'm going to do it....but I'm so worried I'll do something wrong and break her heart. Or break her diamond, or whatever you would say there." 04:28 CA: "Don't worry, You're just worrying so your imagining a worse case scenario, it happens to me all the time"... 04:29 CA: "I know you can do it"... 04:29 AA: "Oh? So is that what's happening here in regards to Nate?" 04:30 CA: "Maybe"... 04:31 CA: "I think I've been teaching you too much, you've gotten to sly and crafty"... 04:31 AA: "Believe it or not, that was an accident." 04:32 CA: "So what do you think?"... 04:33 AA: "I guess you should try talking to him. And don't worry so much." 04:34 CA: "I'm afraid worrying is just part of my nature"... 04:35 AA: "Yeah, I guess that's true. But at least don't make yourself sick over it." 04:38 CA: "I can try certainly"... 04:40 CA: "But I don't think I'm sick yet, do I look green?"... 04:42 AA: "Nope. White as a sheet, just like normal." 04:43 CA: "oh" Beau looks sort of hurt, but it is quickly covered by her usual poker face... 04:44 AA: "What....what's wrong?" 04:45 CA: "Oh being white as a sheet isn't usually a compliment, but I know you meant no harm by it, do not worry yourself about it"... 04:45 AA: "Oh. Um....white as alabaster?" 04:46 CA: "I think you missed the point"... 04:48 AA: Sami looks utterly baffled. 04:50 CA: "I was not allowed to leave my house without going through at least half an hour of putting on sunblock and junk"... 04:50 CA: "I'm not exactly proud of having near pure white skin"... 04:51 AA: "Hehe. The Colonel wanted me to get used to 'baking in the sun' or whatever. But I never even got tan." 04:51 AA: "Got sunburnt though." 04:52 CA: "Yes I'm sure the colonel would not be happy with my skin tone during his physical training"... 04:52 AA: "It's not like he has any room to talk." 04:53 CA: "Sami are you saying I'm pale as a ghost now" She says mockingly... 04:55 AA: "I think I'm sticking with the 'alabaster skin' thing I said earlier. Sounds classy and romantic." 04:57 CA: Beau begins to blush... 04:58 AA: "Okay, now it's more like carnation pink." 05:03 CA: and now it's more like pale red, "It's a step up I suppose"... 05:06 AA: "It's a cute change. But I prefer the alabaster most of the time." 05:13 CA: "Look out guys the skin critic is here and she's going to judge all your skin colors"... 05:17 AA: "Aww. It's okay. You'd still look adorable even if you were chartreuse." 05:19 CA: "Isn't that a type of liqueur?"... 05:20 AA: "Um....I don't know. It's a sickly color of yellow-green." 05:22 CA: "Well you'd be adorable even if you were green-brown"... 05:24 AA: "Don't think I won't hold you to that one day." 05:25 CA: "I don't want to know what you're planning that will result in brown-green skin"... 05:25 AA: "I'm just saying, conte gets everywhere." 05:27 CA: "I can just clean you up"... 05:27 AA: "Saucy!" 05:28 CA: "Says you, ok you can go speak to Null, I'm going to try and speak with Nate"... 05:28 AA: "Oh, okay." 05:28 AA: "Talk to you later." 05:28 CA: "Farewell"... 05:28 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 05:28 --